


Ereri Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi and Eren getting married? You fucking bet.Eren in a maid costume? You are absolutely correct





	Ereri Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Crack? In my fanfics? It's more likely than you think
> 
> (I guess you could call this crack it's levi and eren xsjsjsj what more could u want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ihrfinecceijsdmifnskdk

''No'' Eren deadpanned. 

''Aww, c'mon, Eren, it'll be fun.'' Armin nudged him in the side with his elbow. The brunet narrowed his eyes ''I ain't putting on that shit.'' The blonde sighed dramatically and face palmed. ''But... it'll be funny...''

Eren snorted ''That's anything BUT funny, you ass.''

''Don't be a pussy.''

Eren stared at his best friend ''I'm not a cat. Pssh, and I thought you were smart.''

''Ohh! Shots fired!'' a familiar voice yelled out. The duo turned to the weirdo. ''Mikasa.'' they both said bitterly. ''Tch. Ya'll a bunch of assholes.'' Mikasa eyed the costume present in the room. She then looked back at the boys. ''What the flipity flying fluck is going on?'' she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Armin giggled as the brunet groaned. ''Armin here, who thinks I'm a cat for some strange reason, wants me to wear THAT POSSESSED PIECE OF SHIT!'' Eren pointed an index finger to 'that possessed piece of shit' and hissed at it.

It was a chalkboard black ruffled, maid outfit. Accompanied with - none other than - a frilly headband, which was the same color as the maid costume. And let's not forget the black Garnet belt (with, of course, a bra just for Eren) Armin had picked out specifically.

The female of the trio snorted ''Why he gatta wear it?'' The blond placed a hand to his mouth, attempting to muffle his snickering. ''H-he's...pfft...fo-for Cap...tain...pffft...'' Mikasa too bursted into laughter when Armin couldn't contain his giggles anymore.

''Not fucking funny, guys.'' Eren pouted at his so called 'friends'.

Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and waved him off with his other hand. ''Sorry, sorry...its just...oh my god, Eren! Please! Put it on~ I beg of you, I beg of you...''

''I will literally get on my knees and beg if I have to.'' Mikasa said in all, total seriousness. Eren stared at the raven for a couple of seconds before sighing. ''Fine.'' he said angrily. His friends smiled darkly. ''We'll just be waiting outside.'' Armin said, smirking in the most evilest smirk Eren's ever seen. It was almost level Levi.

Almost.

The two made their way out the door, slamming the door behind them. The titan shifter bit his lower lip in anxiousness and turned on his heal, now facing the outfit a mushroom had somehow found. Eren really wanted to know where Armin had even found something like that, considering they are in a cabin in the woods, where there are no other cabins around.

Stole it? Maybe.

Skills? Possibly.

Hanji? Most likely.

The brunet stripped from his clothing and threw them roughly on the couch his and Armin's asses were on. Eren grabbed the black bra that was just there on the cobalt blue hanger, waiting for Eren to put it on his body. Here goes my respect from others. He thought sorrowfully. 

Now, you see, here's where he's wrong.

He never had any in the first place.

Eren unclipped the bra and carefully slipped both his arms through the straps. He rolled his arms to perfectly fit it in. The brunet put his hands behind his back and hooked the bra together. He smiled and pulled down his boxers, blushing a deep red. 

The titan shifter picked up a plain, black pair of girl's panties and slipped both his legs in, pulling it upwards quickly so that just in case someone walked in, he could at least be wearing something. Better than being naked and having the cold ass air hit my titan. He thought.

Bitting his lower lip, (not too, too hard or else he'll draw blood and turn into a titan) Eren lifted the maid outfit over his mop of hair and slid in his head with ease. The brunet's arms found their way to the sleeves without any difficultly as well. 

''Here goes nothing.'' he mumbled as he placed and adjusted the headband.

Eren looked over to the mirror and tugged on the bow a couple of times. Eren's nose crinkled up in disgust and his eyes lost their usual shine and brightness. He even managed to look disgustingly hideous in a maid outfit. Way to go, Yeager!

I just screw everything up, huh? He thought smiling, shaking his head from side to side. He realized he actually said it out loud, but he didn't really give any single shits. 

''Silly! You look absolutely adorable!'' a high pitched voice chirped. 

Eren noticed the sparkle in his eyes return back to normal when Hanji came bursting in. His lips curled up in a small smile as he turned around to the brunette. ''Hi, Squad Leader.'' Hanji slapped a hand to her mouth as soon as she was finished studying the titan shifter.

''Pfft..what are wearing, Eren?'' As Eren opened his mouth to speak, someone else answered ''Kukuku. A maid outfit...pfft...for Ca-captain.'' The brunet was sure to hit Armin later. Hanji smirked ''This is an order, Eren. Go to Levi. Now.'' Eren was about to remind her that she was not his Heichou, but she added on ''Or I will do experiments on you.'' 

Eren was quick to go to the Corporal's office.

\-------------------------------

''And that's way I am dressed up as a maid.'' Eren concluded to the Captain.

The titan shifter was standing awkwardly in his office, fidgeting rapidly. Levi hummed and then sighed. ''Might as well clean up while you're in here. I would do it, because no one can clean as good as me,'' Levi, please. Eren thought fabulously. ''BUT I have some fucking papers to read over or some shit.''

The brunet nodded and grabbed a duster off of a shelf..

''Do it right, Yeager.'' Captain Levi ordered. ''Yes, sir.'' Eren replied as he began dusting the Corporal's top bookshelf. Also known as, the place Levi could never reach. ''Tch. Call me 'Levi' when we're alone. I feel old when people call me 'sir'.''

''Yes...Levi.'' 

Levi made sure the shifter didn't see his smile, that was really, really, REALLY faint.

As Eren bend down to clean the very bottom of the self, (Aka, the only place Heichou could reach) Levi commented,

''Nice ass, Yeager.''

Eren flushed a deep crimson red and thought;

Bitch. I can put this duster on the top shelf.

''No you won't. Or else I'll kill you.''

Eren needs to learn to stop saying his thoughts out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY okay so idk if any of y'all remember this story BUT I deleted these cause uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh insecurity and ao3 is a big website, and I don't really ship?? These two meatballs anymore?? But ik ppl liked these so here u go.


End file.
